Matantei Loki Ragnarok: El final?
by Mayura98
Summary: Que pasaría si Loki y Mayura salieran juntos por fin? Los problemas se abran acabado? O Odín seguirá acechando en las sombras? Todo esto y más en este fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey que tal!? Les habla Mayura98, como muy bien saben esta es el primer fanfic que escribo así que les pido que me den una oportunidad! Si les gusta este fanfic, seguiré haciendo más!

Esta es una historia de matantei loki ragnarok, los derechos de los personajes son totalmente de Sakura Kinoshita.

**Hablan los personajes**

"lalalalala" pensamientos del personaje

( Hola k tal xD) Comentarios de la autora

CAPITULO 1: UNA PAREJA "_NORMAL"_

Lo único que deseaba era ser una pareja normal pero cada vez que un chico se me acercaba, él los asustaba haciendo que espíritus malignos salieran detrás de él. Siempre que íbamos al parque a pasear, él tenia que hacer una de sus travesuras. Pero lo que ocurrió la semana pasada fue el colmo!

- FLASHBACK -

Salía del instituto acompañada de Narugami y Kotaro, cuando un chico de 4rt de preparatoria se acerco a nosotros (Mayura está en 3r con Narugami y Kotaro, por lo que ahora tendrá unos 17 años y el chico 18 años ^-^). Parecía popular entre las chicas ya que llevaba un gran número de ellas detrás de él. Este se acerco a mí y me cogió la mano derecha para luego dejar un suave beso en ella. Mis ojos se posaron en Narugami, el cual cada vez estaba más pálido.

Seguí el rumbo de los ojos de Narugami y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me observaban desde la distancia. ( De quien serán?) Un niño de apenas 8 años, se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos. Ese niño era el poseedor de tan hermosos ojos. Y ese niño era el famoso dios Loki, dios del fuego, del caos y por supuesto de las travesuras. ( Tachaaan!)

**Mayura querida, te estaba esperando fuera pero… como no salías vine a buscarte - **Dijo Loki con un tono propio de un niño.

Iba a contestar cuando James (Es el chico de 4rt) contesto antes que yo.

**Y tu quien eres, niñato?**

**Yo no soy ningún niñato. El único niñato aquí eres tú. Además, no debería preguntarte yo eso? – **Loki empezaba a poner un tono cada vez más grave, demostrando así que se estaba enfadando.

**Pregunte yo primero, niñato – **Le dijo James.

**Que quien soy yo… te lo diré solo una vez niñato, yo soy el novio de Mayura! – **Esto último lo dijo gritando, haciendo así que todo el mundo que estaba alrededor se enterara de lo que acaba de decir Loki.

Enseguida yo empecé a dar explicaciones como "Es un niño y ya sabéis como son los niños" o "Lo dice para hacerme enfadar "(Pobre Mayura -_-U)

La gente, incluyendo a James, se creyeron mis explicaciones y no hicieron más preguntas, marchándose así del lugar. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy enfadada con Loki.

- FIN FLASHBACK -

Ahora mismo me encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes sofás del despacho de Loki. Yamino entró con una bandeja, en la cual llevaba algo de té y unos trozos de pastel. Fenrir venia justo detrás de él. Yamino me ofreció una taza de té y un trozo de pastel, haciendo lo mismo cuando llego al lado de Loki. Fenrir se subió al sofá junto a mí, para que pudiera acariciarlo. Loki se encontraba sentado en su gran silla roja, detrás del escritorio. Este mantenía su verdadera forma, pues yo ya sabía toda la verdad. Sin embargo sus hermosos ojos, color verde esmeralda, estaban fijos en mí. (Jejeje Mayura se siente observada)

Yamino salió de la habitación, acompañado por Fenrir y Echaan (Para quien no lo sepa, Echaan es un shikigami que Loki invoca por error sin embargo, al final, deciden quedárselo como mascota) dejándonos solos a Loki y a mí.

**No vas a hablarme? A pasado ya una semana – **Dijo Loki con un tono no muy amigable

**Es tu culpa que no te hable – **Le dije en el mismo tono

Loki golpeo el escritorio con las manos a la vez que se levantaba ( Todos me habéis entendido verdad?)

**Ya basta Mayura! Que es lo que te pasa?! – **Me grito Loki

**No me grites – **Le grite yo de vuelta y seguí gritándole – **Es que no lo entiendes, lo único que quiero es que seamos una pareja normal!**

**No puedes tener una pareja normal si sales con un dios! – **Me gritó él aun más fuerte.

**En ese caso T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S – **Le grité yo aun más fuerte que su grito anterior.

Vi la cara de Loki palidecer, mientras sus ojos demostraban lo asustado que estaba por mis palabras. En un segundo él ya se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

**Mayura lo siento es que… Tú quieres una pareja normal y lo entiendo… Pero yo, soy un dios y eso implica tener una pareja bastante rara – **Dijo Loki con una cara de pocos amigos al darse cuenta que se había llamado así mismo "raro"

Yo me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. Loki tenía toda la razón, yo le amaba y amar a un dios no era nada fácil. Amar a un dios, implicaba estar preparado para todas sus consecuencias.

**Yo lo siento Loki! No quiero terminar contigo, pero… es que a veces me pones en situaciones bastante vergonzosas. – **Le dije yo limpiándome mis lágrimas, con las mangas de mi blusa.

**Por algo soy el dios del caos, allá donde vaya siempre monto un caos, eso incluye las situaciones vergonzosas – **Dijo él con una sonrisilla en los labios. (Os habías asustado eh… ¬¬)

No me dio tiempo a responder, ya que cuando quise darme cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los mios. Dándome así un beso que me transmitía ternura pero también pasión. ( Que apasionados son!)

**Y por algo eres el dios del fuego – **Le dije yo con burla (Haber quien lo pilla)

Iba a besarme de nuevo cuando Yamino abrió la puerta.

Aproveche la oportunidad y salí corriendo, dejando a Loki confuso.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

¿Por qué Mayura ha salido corriendo? ¿Esconderá algún secreto? Todo en el capítulo del próximo viernes!

Si les a gustado por favor dejen comentarios o reviews como se llamen jejeje

Gracias por leer mi fanfic, hasta el próximo viernes!


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes de todo, estoy muy feliz, no pensaba que habría tantas visitas. Me emocioné al ver que tanta gente leía el fanfic y bueno quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas por darme una oportunidad.

Aclaraciones: 1. A ver las dos primeras líneas del capítulo quien habla es Mayura. 2. Spica es la ex – mujer de Loki y la madre de Yamino, Fenrir y Hel. 3. Hel es la hija pequeña de Loki, quien ha visto el anime sabe que es la que secuestra a Mayura. 4. Maya es un personaje inventado por mi y es la diosa de la Venganza.

Bueno y con todo aclarado pasamos a la gran aventura que resulta leer este fanfic jejeje

**Hablan los personajes**

"**lalalala**" Piensan los personajes

( A por el segundo!) Notas de l'autora

CAPITULO 2: UN SECRETO QUE OCULTAR

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, recordando aquello que hacía más o menos un mes me ocurría. El único pensamiento que tenia ahora mismo en mi cabeza era tan solo ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez.

LOKI POV (Lo siento pero os tenéis que quedar con la intriga xD)

Hacía ya un mes. Había sido un mes infernal. Cada vez que intentaba darle un beso a Mayura, ella aprovechaba cualquier escusa para salir corriendo.

Estaba pensando sobre que podría pasarle, cuando una voz no muy agradable se hizo escuchar.

**A lo mejor te está engañando**

**Heimdall! Eso es completamente imposible, Mayura nunca haría algo así. Y si lo hiciera, con quien crees que lo haría? – **Le dije y a continuación le di un sorbo a mi delicioso té.

**Pues con Frey – **Dijo Heimdall.

Al instante de escuchar dichas palabras, escupí todo el té que tenía en mi boca. Heimdall quedo empapado en un bonita mezcla de té con babas. (Que asco Loki….)

**C-con F-Fre-y – **Dije tartamudeando, ya que aún no me recuperaba del susto.

**Tal vez, últimamente ha estado muy feliz – **Dijo él.

Me levante de mi sillón y salí a toda prisa de la mansión, dejando a un malhumorado Heimdall y aun confuso Yamino, en ella.

SPICA POV (por cierto recordad bien esta parte para entender todos los capítulos que vienen después)

Me encontraba admirando el gran paisaje que ofrecía Asgard. Estaba recordando que en todos estos años hay algo que le oculte a Loki. Yo no me case con Loki por amor, así que los secretos entre nosotros siempre existieron. Me case con Loki porque yo amaba a Odín, pero esta tenía una hermosa esposa, de nombre Maya.

Sin embargo, un día Odín me invito a una de sus grandes fiestas. Por supuesto en ella no falto de nada. Bebí demasiado alcohol y Odín me ayudo a irme a casa. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegamos a mi casa y me acosté con Odín. Este hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo no podía olvidarlo ya que llevaba en mi vientre una hija fruto de esa noche.

Oculte mi embarazado de Loki. Me fui a vivir con Hel. Ella prometió proteger al bebe si algo me pasaba. Mi niña nació 9 meses después. Han pasado tantos años que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Pero para mi desgracia Odín se enteró que tuve una hija fruto de nuestra loca noche. Pero cuando vino a buscarla, Hel ya la había enviado a Midgard (La tierra) con el propósito de protegerla.

Como consecuencia, Odín me asesino y encerró a mis hijos para que así no vengaran mi muerte.

Ahora tan solo tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza:

Mi pequeña, Donde estas ahora mismo?

**CONTINUARA….**

Pues aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. Si os a gustado por favor dejad reviews!

Espero que os guste.

Mayura98 se despide:

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal queridos lectores, por fin es viernes! Y eso quiere decir que hay nuevo capítulo! Bueno tengo varias sorpresitas para vosotros como que dentro de poco empezare otro fanfic sobre Matantei Loki Ragnarok y la otra sorpresita es que este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga y hermana, Mely-chan! Espero que te guste!

Bueno como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen a Sakura Kinoshita.

**Hablan los personajes**

"Piensan los personajes"

(Notas de la Autora)

_**CAPITULO 3: LLAMANDO A LA VERDAD**_

LOKI POV

Me dirigía a paso rápido hacia la casa de Mayura, hoy no estaba su padre así que tenia vía libre para entrar sin que nadie me gritara y me lanzara cosas.

Llegué y subí las interminables escaleras que me harían llegar hasta el hermoso templo. Era hermoso porque en él vivía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Mayura.

Una vez acabé de subir las escaleras, me encaminé hacia las puertas que sin ningún esfuerzo pude abrir, entrando así en casa de Mayura.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto, ya que me conocía muy bien el camino. (Jejejejeje a saber porque xD) Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

MAYURA POV

Estaba durmiendo sobre mi cómoda cama, cuando note como una dulce mano se posaba en una de mis mejillas. Esa mano desconocida me dio una bonita caricia en mi mejilla. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, encontrándome con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me quitaban el aire.

**Loki…..- **Alcance a decir, ya que estaba bastante adormilada.

LOKI POV

Su dulce voz acaricio a mis oídos. Parecía adormilada. Reí incontrolablemente cuando Mayura se estiro y sus pies descalzos salieron de la manta.

**Eres más larga que tu manta creo que debes comprarte una nueva – **Dije intentando no reírme, pues estaba en una posición bastante graciosa.

MAYURA POV

**No necesito comprarme una nueva, tan solo tengo que irme a tu casa y quitarte una- **Dije sonriéndole con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

Loki sonrió aunque seguramente por dentro estaba pensando "De eso nada, no dejare que te lleves mis suaves mantas".

Me senté en mi cama para estar más o menos a la altura de Loki. Él era muy alto así que aunque me sentara en la cama él seguía siendo más alto que yo.

LOKI POV

Mayura se sentó en un intento de lograr tener mi misma altura. Me fije en que Mayura llevaba puesto un collar. El collar era blanco, la cuerda sostenía un ángel blanco del cual emanaba una extraña luz. No le di importancia y me acerque a Mayura con la intención de darle un beso.

Pero cuando mis labios iban a tocar los suyos el collar empezó a brillar y una potente luz nos cegó a los dos.

Entre aquella brillante luz una silueta se podía vislumbrar.

**CONTINUARA…**

Quien será la silueta? Porque Mayura lleva un collar que antes no llevaba? De quien será el collar? Se significara algo?

Espero que les haya gustado. Si les ha gustado por favor ya saben dejen reviews.

Mely-chan si te ha gustado deja reviews! Te quiero, Hermanita 3

El collar de Mayura es como este pero en vez de llevar una flor es un ángel n.n

.es/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=600&w=800&sz=110&tbnid=S1FCaCIUid6j8M:&tbnh=85&tbnw=113&zoom=1&usg=_9MRTF7iApGvWoA_GPvySXvd2P3Q=&docid=CbwKmOIQBe_l2M&sa=X&ei=vpSfUfWQI4Ov7AbfkYHQCQ&ved=0CEwQ9QEwCA&dur=2258


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Quiero avisaros de que esta semana y la semana que viene es de exámenes. Tengo todos los días llenos de exámenes y estoy estudiando muy duro para aprobarlos. Así que lo más probable es que hasta el viernes que viene no haya nuevo capítulo.

Lo siento mucho y espero que podáis esperar un poquito más. Dadme suerte para poder aprobar los exámenes y tener el capitulo lo antes posible.

Os quiero!


	5. Chapter4

Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que he tardado dos semanas en colgar el nuevo capítulo pero es que he estado ocupada con los exámenes y el crédito de síntesis.

Quiero avisar que en este fanfic probablemente ponga lemon, así que si queréis seguir leyendo es elección vuestra.

Bueno y este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi gran amiga Minënë o más conocida aquí como Lian Kirito-kun!

Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sakura Kinoshita, no a mí.

**CAPITULO 4: LA DISTANCIA NOS HACE VULNERABLES**

Dos amantes se agarran de las manos, uno le grita al otro. Pero la fuerza del extraño viento que les rodea los separa.

Ella grita, Él le dice que no ocurrirá nada, que pronto estarán juntos.

Y la oscuridad que ciega sus ojos no se hace esperar, haciendo así que cayeran en un profundo sueño.

MAYURA POV

No sé donde estoy. Lo único que recuerdo es aquella luz que nos cegó y luego ese viento que nos separo.

Ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía una habitación. Estaba estirada en una gran cama con un dosel que hacía que mi visión no traspasara sus muros. Loki me dijo que no pasaría nada, pero no sé donde estoy ni tampoco sé donde esta él.

Solo espero que venga pronto…

Me levante de la cama, apartando por completo el dosel. Cuando mis pies tocaron el frio suelo, pude apreciar que aquello no era un sueño y que iba descalza.

Note una extraña presencia y gire mi cuerpo. Allí estaba, sentada como si nada pasara, una extraña mujer con pelo lila y los ojos azules. Me miraba atenta, como si esperara algo de mí.

Llevaba un gran lazo blanco en la cabeza. También llevaba un vestido negro y lila, lo que la hacía verse como una autentica reina. Su pelo llegaba hasta el principio de la cadera y una parte de este estaba recogido por el lazo. En sus pies descansaban unos bonitos zapatos lilas con un imponente tacón.

En sus manos se podían distinguir diferentes anillos, como en su muñeca también varias pulseras. Un hermoso collar de perlas adornaba su cuello. Y dos pendientes hechos de rubíes estaban puestos en sus orejas.

Su extraño pelo ondulado me recordaba a alguien pero ahora mismo no me venía nadie a la cabeza.

Esa hermosa mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Con su pequeña mano, acarició mi mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos desprendían un extraño brillo y pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

Cuando la primera lagrima cayó por una de sus mejillas, ella habló.

**Me llamo Spica, soy la madre de Fenrir, Jörmundgander y Hel. – **Dijo la hermosa mujer de nombre Spica.

No tarde en darme cuenta que eso quería decir que era la ex mujer de Loki. Así que ella es la madre de Fenrir, Yamino y Hel. Y si es su madre porque nunca ha venido a visitarlos? ( En este fic Spica no va a la tierra como en el manga)

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir sumida en mis pensamientos, ella volvió a hablar.

**Pero… tuve otra hija que aun no he logrado encontrar. Extrañamente, ella se parece mucho a Hel. Sin embargo, sus ojos son de un hermoso color rojo sangre.**

Eso me extraño bastante pues tal y como la estaba describiendo, parecía que yo fuese su hija.

**Y Dígame, cuantos años tendría su hija ahora? – **Dije yo.

**Ahora mismo tendría 17 años – **Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que se puedan abrir. A quien estaba describiendo era igual que yo.

**No es igual que tu – **"Genial ahora lee la mente" pensé yo – **Eres tú, Mayura. Tú eres mi hija…**

"Loki ayúdame…." Pensé antes de que cayera inconsciente en el suelo de esa lujosa habitación.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno ahí está el capituló 4, después de dos semanas por fin está colgado.

Quiero explicar porque le he dedicado este fanfic a Minënë.

Ella no solo me cambio el nombre, si no que dijo que yo no le dejaba reviews. Así que en compensación por ello le he dedicado este capituló. Espero que estés contenta Minënë.

Si les ha gustado el capituló por favor dejen reviews!

Si les gusta mucho la historia, denle a historia favorita!

Y si les gusta mucho la autora, denle a autora favorita!

Y aquí se despide Mayura98, espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo viernes! (Cuando tenga vacaciones tal vez cuelgue más seguido los capítulos)


	6. Chapter 5

Siento la tardanza! Pero aquí está el quinto capítulo! Ayer perdimos contra Brasil pero escuchadme españoles, aunque hayamos perdido para mí la selección española sigue siendo el mejor equipo del mundo! Eso si ayer fue el peor partido de todos parecía que estaban de paseo más que en una final -.-U Y sin más dilación el nuevo capítulo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de MLR no me pertenecen.

_CAPITULO 5: EL FRIO DE LA SOLEDAD_

El manto de nieve que cubría el suelo del bosque, le había servido de amortiguador en su caída. Los arboles sin hojas se mecían por el fuerte viento y los animales que alguna vez los habitaron, estaban escondidos en lo más profundo del bosque.

La chaqueta roja que cubría a Loki normalmente ya no estaba, pues se había enganchado en una rama. Y allí seguía, esperando a que su amo se dignara a recogerla. Pero Loki no tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscar a su querida chaqueta, pues ahí seguía, tirado en la nieve.

Sus ojos miraban al cielo tapado por las nubes que dejaban caer los copos de nieve, que seguidamente le caían en la cara. El frío congelaba sus huesos, pero eso poco le importaba.

Entonces se percato de algo. (N/A: Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de que Mayura no está xD) Exacto. Yo tenía razón!

Loki se dio cuenta de que Mayura no estaba a su lado, es que ni siquiera estaba en ese bosque!

(N/A: Loki como es un dios puede notar la presencia de los humanos )

Entonces se levanto a toda prisa del suelo y de un chasquido, su chaqueta estaba de vuelta a sus manos. Se coloco su chaqueta y el frio que sentía en esos momentos desapareció enseguida. Puede que fuera el dios del fuego, pero el frío le afectaba de una forma extraña.

Examinó la parte de bosque que sus ojos llegaban a ver. Ni rastro de Mayura.

"_Esto debe ser un mal sueño…"_ - Pensó Loki

Pero por una vez en su vida, Loki se equivocaba. Pues vosotros sabéis que esto no es un sueño. Pues Mayura estaba a más de mil kilómetros de Loki. Mayura se encontraba en el castillo de Spica. Pero eso sí, no le digáis nada a Loki.

Siguiendo con la historia…

Loki empezó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque.

**Mayura! Mayura! – **Gritaba desesperado Loki.

Pero a pesar de sus gritos, nadie contestaba. Mayura no aparecía. Loki estaba solo.

Cuando este se iba a dar la vuelta para volver a donde estaba en el principio, un ruido le llamo la atención. Algo o alguien estaba en uno de los arbustos que tenía enfrente. Loki se dirigió hacía el arbusto y con sus manos aparto las hojas, mostrando así lo que había entre ellas.

**CONTINUARA…**

Sé que ha sido un capítulo muy corto, pero es que últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración. Sin embargo quiero anunciaros que en el próximo capítulo pasaran cosas muy emocionantes.

Dejad reviews si os ha gustado el capítulo!

Y gracias por seguirme!

Me despido!

Un beso!


	7. Chapter 6

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en colgar el nuevo capítulo, quiero anunciar que el fanfic "una boda inesperada" tardara un poco más en sacar el nuevo capítulo. Se que muchas personas están en plan " Tía, saca ya el nuevo capítulo!" Voy lo más rápido que puedo, así que os pido un poquito de paciencia.

Quiero aprovechar este apartado para darle las gracias a Lmyralove2012fan-sub por nombrarme en su nuevo capitulo y sobretodo por subir los nuevos capítulos de "MLR: Los Dioses del nuevo mundo."

Y a mi gran amiga Minënë o más conocida como Lian Kirito-kun por ayudarme cuando lo necesito y sobretodo por ser esa gran amiga que es. ( Lo se, parezco una pelota, pero lo digo de todo corazón)

**Quiero recordar que MLR no me pertenece.**

_**CAPITULO 6: UNA MAYURA DEL**_** PASADO**

Loki se acerco al arbusto, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Su inseparable compañera Levainteinn ya estaba en su mano derecha. Estaba todo listo, si aquello que se escondía atacaba a Loki... él actuaria inmediatamente.

De repente una pequeña Mayura cayo de entre los arbustos. Loki se quedo impactado. No, no era Heimdall pero si que tenia la misma altura. ( Chiste malo xDDD) Loki hizo desaparecer a Levainteinn y se acerco a Mayura.

**Hola pequeña - **Dijo Loki, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Mayura se quedo mirando a ese extraño señor que le sonreía, pues ella no conocía a nadie como él. Sus grandes ojos rojos se posaron en los hermosos ojos verdes que Loki poseía. Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a él.

**Quien edes? - **Dijo Mayura. Loki se dio cuenta que por como hablaba no debía tener mas de tres años.

**Me llamo Loki y tu pequeña? - **Le pregunto Loki. Mayura poso uno de sus pequeños dedos en su boquita y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cielo, demostrando así que estaba pensando en si debía decirle quien era.

Mayura volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Loki y moviendo su cabecita de lado a lado, se negó a decirle su nombre a Loki. Este sabía perfectamente quien era la niña que estaba delante suyo pero no podía decírselo a ella, pues Mayura no se encontraría con él, hasta 13 años más tarde. ( Se entiende que me refiero que si Mayura tiene 3 años hasta dentro de 13 años no conocerá a Loki. Lo aclaro por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro.)

Entonces la mirada de Loki se poso en el conejito que portaba Mayura. Él ya había visto ese conejito. Mayura aún lo guardaba en su cuarto, como si aquel peluche fuera su tesoro más preciado.

A continuación, sus ojos se posaron en la cabellera de esta, pues en ella había un hermoso lazo lila. Loki reconoció ese lazo. Ese pequeño lazo pertenecía a Spica. Una vez la vio hacer un pequeño lazo igual al suyo, para según ella dárselo a su hija.

**Quien te dio ese lazito pequeña? - **Preguntó Loki, esperando que esta vez le contestara.

**Me lo wio mi mami! - **Gritó ella emocionada.

**Y... como se llama tu mama? - **Preguntó Loki extrañado por su respuesta.

**Spica! - **Dijo ella emocionada por poder decir el nombre de su madre sin equivocarse.

**Y tu papa? - **Le preguntó de nuevo Loki, pues él no recordaba haber tenido más hijos con Spica.

**Mami dice que se lama Odin... - **Dijo Mayura no muy segura de su respuesta.

Loki se quedo estupefacto. No se lo podía creer... Spica le había sido infiel con Odin! Él que a pesar de no amar a Spica siempre le fue fiel... Y el fruto de su unión con Odin era ahora su novia!

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como que Fenrir a veces detectara un poder extraño en la mansión o que Yamino sintiera a veces a la presencia de su madre. Todo eso era por que Spica vigilaba a Mayura de cerca.

Ahora le abarcan todo tipo de preguntas, la principal era saber el por que Spica no le había dicho nada de su embarazo. De repente entendió por que Spica tuvo esa prisa por irse a vivir con Hel. Y por que Hel tenia ese apego hacía Mayura, era por que ella sabía que era su hermana pequeña!

Loki se giro para admirar a Mayura. Era pequeña, vestía un bonito vestido blanco con algunos adornos en lila, un lazito lila que resaltaba entre su cabellera rosa, unos zapatitos lilas y sus ojos eran de un bonito color rojo que recordaba perfectamente.

Si podía ser que ella fuera hija de Spica y Odin pero él tenia algo muy claro, pasara lo que pasara Mayura volvería a sus brazos y no la dejaría marchar nunca más.

_EN UN CASTILLO NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ..._

Un hombre bastante mayor esperaba sentado en su gran trono. Este vestía una armadura dorada de la cual colgaba una gran capa del mismo color, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas del mismo color. En su cabeza portaba un gran casco vikingo del cual salían dos grandes cuernos. Su ojo derecho era tapado por un parche y el su ojo izquierdo era de un hermoso color rojo. Este hombre era sin duda Odin.

Había oído que su querida hija había vuelto a Asgard y mando a sus mejores hombres para que la buscaran. Pero sabía de sobras que si estaba con Spica seria difícil encontrarla.

A su lado, una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos de color lila, se sentaba en otro trono, solo que este era más pequeño que el primero. Esta vestía con un vestido rojo con detalles en negro, unos zapatos de tacón negros, unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta sus codos y un lazo rojo que sujetaba su cabellera en una coleta. Esta mujer era Maya, la diosa de la venganza y esposa de Odin desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ella no era la madre de Thor. Maya no había sido madre a pesar de haber estado tantos años junto a Odin. Esta era la hermana mayor de Spica, ya que el color de sus ojos era el mismo.

Maya odiaba a Spica. Ella había tenido una hija de Odin y parecía que este tenia un gran interés por ella. A pesar de que Odin había tenido muchos hijos, a sus hijas las trataba con cariño y mimo. Sus hijas eran tratadas como todas unas reinas en el castillo y ninguna de ellas negó los cuidados de su amado padre, pues él les otorgaba todo tipo de lujos hasta que ellas obtenían un hombre con quien casarse y se marchaban del castillo.

Sin embargo, Mayura había sido la excepción. A pesar de ser hija de Odin jamas estuvo en el castillo, ni fue expuesta ante todos los súbditos de Odin para que admiraran su belleza, ni obtuvo todos los lujos que el castillo ofrecía a las hijas Odin. No recibió lo que todas recibieron. Y eso enfadaba a Odin, pues sus hijas era lo más preciado que tenía y una de ellas, la más pequeña para ser concretos, había sido separada de él. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verla una vez.

Esa maldita de Spica le arrebato todas las oportunidades que pudo haber tenido. Esa maldita le entrego a Hel su preciada hija y hizo que la enviara a la tierra, borrando todos sus recuerdos de Asgard y haciéndola inmune a cualquier tipo de hechizo para que Odin no pudiera encontrarla.

Así que simplemente espero, espero a que su querida Spica no pudiera aguantar más la agonía y la trajera de vuelta. Odin sabía que Spica no había muerto, pues aún podía percibir su presencia en Asgard.

Y esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta por que... Mayura volvería a sus brazos y jamas la dejaría marchar.

**Continuara...**

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Lo prometido es deuda, lo he hecho más largo por que sabía que últimamente los capítulos eran muy cortos. Y hay van las preguntas de hoy:

1. Creéis que Odin encontrara a Mayura? 2. Creéis que Loki dejara que Odin atrape/encuentre a Mayura? 3. Quien creéis que tiene sentimientos más puros hacía Mayura, Spica o Odin?

Se que Mayura y Spica no salen hace tiempo pero contra más tarden en salir más nerviosos estaréis por que salga el nuevo capítulo jejejeje

Espero que dejéis muchas reviews, por que contra más reviews allá más feliz seré!

Os quiero, mis pequeñas fans. Voy a hacer una cosa, como no se si tengo fans o no... aquellas que sean mis fans o fans de mis fanfics dejad al final un pequeño corazón, así: 3

Así sabre si realmente hay fans o no xDD

Ahora si me despido de vosotras y vosotros jejejeje

Adiós, pequeñas y pequeños detectives!


End file.
